Secrets
by EvilPixey
Summary: What if Castiel had a secret life on earth. What if the two suddenly crashed into each other
1. Chapter 1

Okay yes I am up to my eyeballs with fics and books. And editing… But alas I have some unfinished guardian angel business to contend with from the novel. I can use it there it just doesn't fit. But it wont let me work until I write it somewhere…. Hazzards of having the attention span of a goldfish on crack I suppose. So I'm going to put it here. Actually I think it will work out to be much more amusing as fanfic than as a short story anyway.

Enjoy and as always feed back.

Xox

Ep

Okay where does this take place. You know I really don't have a clue I usually just pick a jumping off point from the series and then do my own thing anyway. So lets say this is sometime after PoNR mainly because Cass has been missing a while. And he has some splaining to do. And not just to Sam and Dean. Buckle up if you know me you know how I write, get ready to laugh, cry and resort to biting your toenails when your fingernails hit the quick. (yes I mean you Isa ;D luv ya u know I do)

Chapter 1

Angel A.P.B.

xOx

Dean was sprawled on the bed nearest the door of room 9 at the Cedars Motel in Keyser Falls, Okalahoma. Armageddon was just days from kick off and they didn't have a clue. As a matter of fact they didn't have an angel either. If you got right down to it they didn't have shit working for them the last few days. He hadn't felt this completely an utterly useless in a very long time.

Castiel was last seen in a Van Nuys warehouse next to the foreman's shack that contained what Dean once called the beautiful room. The thought was almost laughable. Hell hole was more like it . Seemed he lost something every time he went near the place. Right now Team Winchester was down one angel and one brother who was supposed to be dead anyway.

Fuck!

Not expecting anyone the sharp knock on the door took the elder Winchester by surprise and he damned near jumped off of the bed. He shook of the startle and looked around the room. Sam's hotel key was sitting on the table. Dean rolled his eyes and there was another series of sharp knocks.

"Keep your pants on Sam!" He complained getting up from the sagging mattress and making his way to the door. The knocking continued on in a long, irritating and persistent series of relentless taps.

"Jesus Sam." Dean hissed as he swung the door open. "I said I- You're - not - Sam." Dean stammered looking at the short strawberry blonde woman.

"But you are Dean Winchester?" she said crossing her arms across the front of her grey hoody, tapping her foot expectantly.

Dean looked her up and down. She was short, probably thirty, her straight strawberry blonde hair when down passed her shoulders, pale, lightly freckled skin. And he loved freckles. It was hard to tell much through the baggy sweat-shirt but, the jeans she wore hugged some pretty impressive curves and he could see hot pink toenails peeking out of her sandals. Maybe God wasn't so pissed at him after all. Shit!

"Yeah, he smiled and you are?"

"Looking for my angel." Ordinarily Dean would have some back with,_ Well you've found him._ Except… Dean was looking for his angel too and unfortunately it wasn't her.

"Really" Dean questioned obviously taken off guard and now trying his best to recover any lost ground. "You have an angel?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure you lost him." She focused a wary glare on him.

"Does this angel of yours have a name?" Dean narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously trying to decide if she was something other than she appeared. Not that a pissed of red head wasn't scary enough in his book. He'd taken on a few and honestly, would take a run of the mill demon any day of the week. It would just be nice to know he she was packing fangs or claws or other supernatural powers before he tangled with her.

"Oh please." she hissed at him. "Castiel okay? Now where the hell is he?" She questioned.

"Cass huh?" Dean stalled, wanting to reach around the back of his jeans for a weapon, not really sure what to use. In all the time the angel had been around no one had ever come looking for him. Well no one who needed, or bothered to knock first anyway. He was pretty sure she was human.

The woman watched him closely he wasn't going to surprise her, as a matter of fact It looked like she was reaching for something too.

Shit!

"You take your hand off your weapon and I will take my hand off of mine." she said matter of fact.

"Okay…deal." Dean said and slowly moved his hand around to the front.

"Look I have known Cass. As you call him. My whole life. Three days ago he said he might be gone for a while. But…something his wrong I can feel it." She explained calmer. "I'm worried. Can I at least come in and you tell me what you know?"

Dean sighed, shifting his eyes, 'Yeah come on." he said with a single nod and held the door open to her.

xOxOxOx

"How do you know she is telling the truth?" Sam grilled Dean while the woman was in the bathroom.

"Look her name is C.C. and I don't. But she knows all about Cass and she knows all about us. Hell she knows all about everything. I mean. He had to have told her." Dean defended. "And why am I explaining this to you. I'm the suspicious one. I figured you'd be all over her. You know emotional sharing and crap."

"If the last few months have taught me anything it's not to trust my emotions." Sam grumbled lowering his head now feeling bad for not trusting her.

"It's alright." C.C. said from across the room. "I don't exactly trust you either. No matter what Castiel says about you. So I guess we're even." She looked up at Sam who had returned while she was in the bathroom. "You must be Sam." She held a hand out to him.

"Um, Yeah. And…I'm sorry about that. It's just.-" he was cut off.

"Your life's gone to hell. Literally." She gave a soft laugh. "I know that about that too. Differently maybe but." She shrugged. "It's sort of why I need to find Castiel. He's all I have."

XOxOxOx

C.C. Bowers stood looking out over the city lights from her much too large and soon to be much too empty apartment.

"I'll be a few days." he said. "Don't worry I'll make It back." He placed a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder that quickly traveled down her body to rest over her bare hip where he had marked her has his.

C.C. nodded and leant back against him. Her flesh pressing against his and she felt him pull her tighter against him as he kissed a line across her freckled shoulder. "Will you be the same?" she asked.

"I hope. I know you are fond of this-" he pressed his erection to the small of her back. "form." he finished, pulling her long hair away and pressing his lips to her ear.

"I am fond of you angel. I'll love you no matter what you show up as, but…I would prefer you be male." she laughed softly, reaching behind to thread fingers through his hair.

"That one was only temporary." He chuckled against her ear remember the interesting week they spent when he had to take a female vessel. "You managed to make it enjoyable. And I learned a few things." He bit the flesh of her neck between his teeth and tugged gently.

"And legal." She reminded. stretching her neck to allow him access. "No kids."

"Shush. Stop worrying. We only have a little while longer, come back to bed." He said pulling her away from the window and the city view.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to explain enjoy and feedback. This is one of those stories for me I will only keep up with if I know you are reading. So comment or PM. Next chap should have some smut and we will find Castiel.

Chapter 2

History

Castiel knew better. He would have never had to lay a finger in her to unzip her dress…but he wanted to. Father help him he did…he wanted to. Two hours later, here he is, naked in the young woman's bed. Her body curled against his in such away that it made him understand the raison d'être behind keeping humans and angels apart. This was perfection. With her against him, he felt no need for the absolution of Heaven. Merely more of her would keep him sated in a way obedience never could. She was sin. She was satisfaction. She was sacrifice. She was his.

xOxOxOx

"So when you say you've known Cass your whole like you mean like what exactly?" Dean asked when they all sat down again.

"I mean my whole life." C.C. Told him. "He and my father knew each other. Daddy had gotten into some trouble before I was born and Castiel got him out." She explained.

"What kind of trouble?" Sam questioned.

"Demons."

xOxOxOx

Castiel never intended it to go this far. To go far at all. To go anywhere at all.

Edgar Bowers was a young archeologist when they met in 1970. He was 25 years old and had more money backing him, than he had brains in his head. In the spring of 1970 Edgar and his team began a dig on a small island off the coast of Spain. A dig that managed to open one of the many gateways to Hell that were located on earth. In doing so, the young man brought both, the wrath of Hell and the fury of Heaven down upon his head. It was Castiel's garrison that was alerted and responded to the upheaval on the secluded island. He and his army battled the demons who'd escaped, sending them back to the pit, then closing and sealing the gateway. When the dust settled, only three of Edgars 25 member team survived. Heaven's orders were to wipe the survivors memories clean of the event, and send them home with no recollection of any of it. To press the divine reset button if you will. Except Edgar's mind could not be reset. In fact the entire incident left him with an insatiable hunger for evil. Not to encourage it, but to seek it out and destroy it.

xOxOxOx

"Wow." Sam said.

"Well no offence but better him than me. I can't say the angels have been all that helpful for us. I mean Cass. Fine he's cool. Took him a while though, but the others. Shit you can keep them." Dean complained after hearing the details of her fathers story.

"I've never met any others so I wouldn't know." C.C. told him.

"Shit he really was keeping you under wraps." Dean whispered.

xOxOxOx

Castiel tried, to dissuade Edgar, but the man was simply driven to seek out evil things and malicious places. It became his hobby. The angel took it upon himself to watch over Edgar. Befriending him, and even assisting him. Heaven of course knew nothing of this. It more than likely would have ordered the man killed if it had.

Over the next ten years Edgar's more practical adventures made him quite wealthy and in 1980 the man found himself married and welcoming his first and only a child. A daughter. Cecile Grace Bowers. And Castiel would be asked to be her guardian. This being the wish of her father. Not Heaven. How could he decline.

For 19 years he would be a regular visitor to the Bowers household and over that time he would occupy many forms. But he never seemed to be able to disguise himself from Cecile or C.C. as she came to be known.

xOxOxOx

"So Heaven wasn't exactly privy to…Cass' friendship with your Dad." Sam said.

"No." She shook her head. "Castiel has always told me the others can never know about me. Or….or it could be bad. And then last year. Well you know it Heaven cut him off. And You." She looked a Dean. "Nearly got him killed."

"Hey he knew what he was getting into. I was just as surprised." Dean defended.

"Yeah well. Don't expect a Christmas card from me." she glared at him.

Sam nodded understanding her irritation with the situation. Her life with the angel seemed very different. For that matter her Castiel seemed very different. "So how do you know him? I mean I am sure he has changed vessels a lot in thirty years. How do you no it's him and not some nut case?"

"I've always recognized him no matter what form he was wearing. Even when I was little. And aside from the week he spent as a woman and the two weeks he spent as a 12 year old boy it's never bothered me. It's like I only see the angel. I'm not sure how else to explain it."

"So can you see other angels for what they are? Or what about Demons." Dean questioned.

"I don't know. I don't think I have ever seen any."

xOxOxOx

In 1999 while battling a demon in New Mexico Castiel discovered that not all of the demons from the incident in Spain had been returned to the pit. One had escaped. The demon of vengeance. He immediately went to the home of the Bower's to warn Edgar and his family, but found it too late. The attack had already begun. He called his Garrison to earth to battle the demon.

Adelle, Edgar's wife had already been slaughtered in her bed and when he found Edgar he was near death. With his last breath he begged the angel to save his daughter.

xOxOxOx

"C.C. I'm sorry about your family I really am." Sam said earnestly hearing the story. C.C. was quiet and nodded.

"Can't change it now." she shrugged. "And I still have Castiel…I think." she sighed.

"He's okay. I mean he's Cas." Dean said. "You know he'll be alright."

xOxOxOx

C.C. was thankfully not home. She was 19 and lived across town in an apartment near the college campus where she took classes. Castiel left his Garrison to do battle with vengeance, while he sought her out. When he reached her she was safe. Both she and her roommate were untouched. He sent her roommate away to safety, then took C.C. to the calmest place he knew. A small beach on the Mediterranean Sea. It was there he told her what had happened and held her while she cried.

He returned her to her home and held her hand while she answered questions from the police. Then he helped her gather a few things from her room at home and her apartment, Then he took her away. A few days later he sat with her in her father's attorney's office while she stumbled through the last of final arrangements for her parents.

He had watched this young woman grow from and infant. The feelings she caused in him over that time were often perplexing. As a child she inspired laughter and a very different sort joy in him than Heaven offered. He felt a fierce protectiveness of her that only seem to increase as she grew older. The last two years he had begun to appreciate her beauty, her outer beauty as well as her soul.

Although he'd only ever seen her face to face a few times a year thought out her life. He made good on his promise to watch over her, and his eyes were focused on her far more often than he was present in his physical form. He watched her and he had come to love her.

xOxOxOx

"So he's been with you for ten years?" Dean shook his head. "Man I never had a hint." he grumbled.

"Don't blame him. He does what he has to keep me off the angel radar."

"Yeah but come on. Okay at first I can understand it. But. We're his friends. At least now." Dean went on.

"I understand it might seem like he didn't trust you, but Heaven wouldn't exactly be accepting of our… Relationship."

Sam nodded understanding what she meant.

"Oh please. Heaven sends angels to help humans now and then. That's how we got Cass to begin with. How could they get pissed off because he helped you. A good deed. isn't that angelic?"

Sam shook his head at Dean

xOxOxOx

The funeral was, well what a funeral is. Horrible but necessary. At the end He stood with C.C. at the graveside. Watching her look at the coffins containing both of her parents as they were lowered into the ground. He stood to her side, just behind her, as if trying to shield her from the harsh November wind that blew. More than once she leant back against him, needing physical support as much and emotional. He didn't resist, going so far as to place on hand on her shoulder of her black wool dress coat and the other arm and hand around her waist. Something he had never done. He had held her hand and even wiped her tears away with his thumb. He had held her in his arms while she cried. But none of that stirred anything inside of him, aside from grief and his desire to protect her. This was different. When he put his arm around her waist he felt different. He wasn't doing it just to support her. Just to sooth her. He was doing it because, he loved her and he wanted her to feel it. To know it. To understand it she would be his from now on. His to care for. His to look after. His to love?

When it was over David Sharp, the attorney who handled her parents estate approached them. Telling her she was now a very wealthy young woman, then he pulled an envelope from the pocket of his jacked and placed it in her hand. Instructing her to "Give him a call in a few days." The man offered his condolences and walked away. Castiel walked C.C. away from the scene into the near by woods. Wrapping her small, weary frame in his wings, he took her home.

The house was clean. There was no hint of what had happened. No smell of blood, no whisper of death, not even the smell of antiseptic cleansers. Castiel had taken care of the mess himself. She stood in the large foyer staring at the staircase, looking confused and he helped her remove her coat.

XOxOxOx

"You mean?" Dean looked at her astounded

"Mean what?" C.C. was confused

"You and Cass?" You?"

"Dean it's none of your business."

"Hey your not the one who took Mr not so innocent to a whore house." Dean snapped.

"You took him to a whore house?" C.C. asked.

xOxOxOx

"I don't know what to do." C.C. whispered to no one in particular.

"You will in time." He assured and then rubbed his hands down her shoulders. But he didn't know either. He wasn't human. And while yes he could care for her meet her needs. As for the rest. He had no idea what to do. "You should change and rest." He said quietly into her ear.

She nodded and started for the stairs. Then turned and held her hand out to him. He nodded and accepted it. In her room she stopped again in front of the large picture window that looked out onto the grounds of the large estate. He again stood with her. "Can you unhook." she questioned. Bending her head forward giving him access the clasp on the necklace.

'Of course." His agile fingers released the clasp of the pearl necklace she wore.

"Zipper too?"

Here was the moment. The dress was black silk and although it had long sleeves and a high neckline she was beautiful in it. He might even have told her so, if it had been worn for any other occasion. The fabric clung to her body and her curves exactly as it should. She was stunning.

He nodded and grasp the zipper tab. He found himself going slowly. Feeling his index finger as it dragged gently down her back. He had no sooner gotten to the bottom and she sobbed. Loudly. He turned her towards him and pulled her against his chest.

"It's okay." he soothed. His hands stroked through her long straight hair down to her bare back. She was soft and warm under his hands. He'd never touched anything like this. Like her. His hands had never felt the softness of human flesh. Most of all his body…ached. She had stirred him in the past, but now. Now he didn't have words. He held her yet he ached to hold her closer. Touching her was both relief and torment.

C.C.'s arms tightened around him feeling his fingers on her skin and she pressed her face deeper into the shirt on his chest. His face pressed down into the hair at the top of her head and she could feel and hear him breathing, but he didn't stop his hands. She raised her face to his and her green eyes locked onto his blue. He looked both terrified and confident if such a thing were possible and she reached to touch his face.

Castiel leant into the caress his heart was beating in his chest. He should stop. She was so young. She was in essence his charge. But she didn't feel that way to him. She rose on her tip toes and let her lips raise up to his while his own head dropped to met her. At first their lips just barely touched. Brushing over each other and then back. He had never kissed a woman before. He had never kissed anything before.

And this will be continued. Soon I promise lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and feed back. You're all too quiet. yes I love the favs and alerts but I really love to know what you all are thinking! Talk to me =D I dont bite... hard.

Enjoy

ep

xox

Chapter 3

The Things We Do For Love

xOx

Dean sat across the motel room looking at C.C. He was astonished. It wasn't that she wasn't an attractive woman. She truly was. And even though she sat in the chair near the table in a simple sweat shirt and jeans it was obvious this woman did not belong in a seedy motel. Ever.

"Um, Dean close your mouth." Sam elbowed his brother.

He did and blinked, then looked away from the woman, before looking back at her confused.

"I…I just. Oh hell why would he lie about something like that." Dean finally said with a grumble that sounded more like a whine, feeling more hurt than angry.

"Oh I dunno… Maybe because it is personal?" Sam stated the obvious with irritation while rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah. But…"

"Look I'm sorry he didn't tell you about me and you feel left out, but… But I came here for a reason and I'd like to get back to it." C.C. finally said losing patience. "Where is he?"

Dean couldn't ignore the concern on her face. No matter how hurt he was that Castiel chose not to disclose this little affair to him, it wasn't her fault. Hurt or not Cass would want him to take care of her in his absence. At least he thought so. Hell it was hard to know what Cass would want him to do with her. He imagined first, the angel wouldn't be real happy to find her there at all, but he also felt certain he wouldn't want her left alone to search for him.

xOxOxOx

Castiel had never kissed a woman before, but no one told his lips that. As soon as the initial exhilaration that came with feeling her lips against his dipped and settled into a decadent hum running throughout his body, his lips began to move with hers. It was almost a dance as they pulled and teased, sliding over each others mouths, sending sparks of heat through out him. Finally her lips parted allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Glorious. Her tongue slid tangled and played with his, gliding against each other in a rhythm that sent sparks to his groin. His body thrilled, his heart pounded and raced, causing throbbing in places he knew he shouldn't acknowledge. His hands left her back long enough to sift long fingers through her hair and press her mouth to his harder. Then returned to her back, but this time seeking more of the soft flesh inside her dress.

When C.C's arms threaded around his neck and raked through his hair he moaned into her mouth and the ache in his groin intensified. Castiel's mind was twisting and turning with conflict and pleasure, torment and bliss. He shouldn't be doing this. Not just because he was and angel. But because she was weak. She didn't know what she was doing. Wanted. She was afraid and lonely. It was his job to take care of her. He was certain this isn't what Edgar had in mind when he chose him as guardian. She leant into him as his hands slid down the curve of her hip and she moaned into his mouth and leant into him harder. Bliss. She was so warm, so welcoming. So young. This was wrong. Wrong wrong. He pulled away.

"C.C." he panted. "C.C. you don't want this, not really." He was still gasping, his eyes still dark with desire as he tried to reason.

"Yes. Yes I do. For a long time." She breathed into his mouth so convincingly he lost his will and kissed her once again.

"No…no." He pulled back again. You're just grieving, you feel alone and afraid." he reasoned, but his hands still gripped her bare waist inside the dress.

"No. "She dropped her head shaking it. "Castiel I am not a child. I know what I want."

"We can't do this. Heaven wouldn't approve. C.C. your father wouldn't approve. I will stay with you. But…not like this. I can't."

"Can't? what about want. What do you want Castiel." She asked looking up to him. Silken tresses still tussled from his hands framing her face so perfectly. He could have just looked at her for days on end.

"What I want is irrelevant, I am an angel. Wants are inconsequential." He said looking away from her.

She pulled away from him taking her waist with her. "I know you watch me." She said.

"Of course I watch over you. It was your father's request of me when you were born." he told her.

"No. I don't mean you look in. I mean, when you watch me Castiel." He looked down at his shoes and then up as if he were looking around the room.

"Never inappropriately."

"It's okay. I don't mind." she said moving closer to him.

"It would have been improper to let you know."

"Let me know what?" She moved closer and soon she was with his reach again and his fingers ached to caress her. "Please." She hissed out with a sob. "I need you to tell me Castiel."

He looked at her, she was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, her dress was half off, her make up smeared from her tears, and still she was the most desirable creature he had ever seen.

"I…I…Can't." He stammered and backed away towards the door.

"Don't leave me." She begged.

"I'll be right outside your door C.C. I won't leave you. But I can't stay. If I do. I assure you we will both regret our actions. You should change and lie down. It's been a difficult day. You will feel differently after you rest. I promise." With that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Castiel closed the door and pressed his back to it firmly, as he held on to the door frame on either side of him. He had to resist her. No good would come from their coupling. His fingers dug into the wood of the door frame splintering it, as he fought the urge to turn back to her room. Heaven would destroy her if they found out. He could not do that to her. He knew nothing about love. About making love, about pleasing her. He could still feel the warmth of her skin on his hands and somehow he knew he would figure it out. "No…" Came out a pained whispered, he wrestled with himself in the hallway.

XOxOxOx

"So what, he was just gone?" C.C. questioned when Dean finished telling her what happened at the warehouse. To say she looked concerned would have been and understatement." If he ended up back in Heaven they will tear him to shreds. You know that right?" Her eyes were practically drilling through both brothers waiting on something. Anything that would make this all sound just a little more promising.

"Come on. Don't look that way." Dean said trying to sound soothing. "It's only been two days. Give him time. He'll be back."

"Dean's right C.C. he always comes back." Sam comforted her kneeling next to her chair

"Hell he exploded, and came back." Dean reminded and then immediately regretted it when C.C's glare intensified.

"Smooth." Sam said to his brother as he got up to sit next to him on the end of the bed.

xOxOxOx

C.C. Stood in her bedroom watching Castiel go out the door. She was alone. And she cried.

Once she managed to pull herself together she stood up and went into the bathroom to change. Her rooms were large and growing up here she had pretty much anything a girl could ask for. The bathroom alone as big as most of her school mates bedrooms and most of her friends thought the sunken tub in the bathroom was a small pool. She looked in the mirror she was a mess. Running water to wash her face she stripped of the dress, and her black lace bra. She pulled her pale pink t-shirt off of the hook on the back of the door and slipped it on, then washed her face. But the tears rolled anyway she couldn't stop them. Her life was over. At least as she knew it. She was ready yet. Maybe Castiel was right. Maybe she was too young for this and for him.

She reached for the soap to wash her hands but her hand wrapped around the porcelain soap dish instead. She lifted and threw it into the wall as hard as she could while she screamed out a sob. It felt good. So good she picked up the matching toothbrush holder and threw it, and then the matching tissue box, the lotion.

Castiel heard the scream and the crash from the hallway it was horrible and guttural. What had he done, leaving her alone like that. The moral wrestling match was over. He needed to be with her, because she needed him.

He came into the bathroom. Ducking all ff the objects C.C. was sending sailing through the air. She was clearing the counter of toiletries throwing everything she could grab, hand over fist at the wall.

"Stop." Castiel said when he managed to get close to her. "C.C. it's okay now just stop. You're angry I know. Please just stop." He knew she could act out but this was extreme even for her. She wasn't speaking just sobbing loudly. He reached for her and grabbed her roughly pulling her to him. He led her wrists at first and looked at her. "Stop." he said again. "I'm here. I wont leave you."

She nodded. It was something besides the mournful sobbing and he would take it. "Come on." He said lifting her to him, the floor was covered with broken glass, he didn't want her walking through it. When he lifted her, she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He almost moaned feeling her. So warm. No hot. She was hot pressed against him. So good, she felt so good as she buried her face in his neck her tears subsiding.

"Calm down." he said nuzzling his face to her cheek. "I'm with you. He said carrying her to her bed.

xOxOxOx

Dean sat on the couch with his eyes on C. C. she was asleep in the bed by he window. They convinced her to stay with them. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. Or how he felt about Cass being less than honest about her. But until he knew something for certain, he wasn't going to let the woman out of his sight. Not with everything going on. He didn't know if she was safe or not and he wouldn't risk her. He had the feeling Cass would never forgive him or himself if anything happened to her.

She had a duffle bag packed to the hilt in her rental car. She was determined to find the angel. Dean learned that she lived in Chicago now. She had more money than God thanks to her parents and she taught art to inner city kids whose school couldn't afford an art program.

Just as he was about to stretch out on the sofa for the night Dean's Cell phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

One more enjoy thanks for the favs and alerts but you're still awful quiet. I'm never sure if that is good or bad lol.

enjoy and** FEEDBACK!**

xox

EP

Chapter 4

The Hunt

CC wrapped around Castiel tightly, her sobbing subsided as he held her against him on the way to her bed. The angel laid her down gently pulling his fingers through her hair.

"Shush." he was gentle. "I'm sorry." Looking down on her. She looked so lost and every bit as tormented by her emotions as he was.

She turned her face away from him, and that stung. "CC, please." he whispered.

She shook her head. Angry, hurt, sad, alone.

"I won't leave you. I promise. I cannot begin to understand your pain, but I know you are afraid and confused. I don't want you to make a mistake because of something I've done."

She rolled on her side away from him to face the window and began to sob again.

He reached to touch her shoulder, then stopped. "You were right. I do watch you." he confessed as he kicked off his shoes then stood to remove his jacket and tie. "Please CC don't be angry." He tossed both on the beside chair. "Let me hold you again. I'm not afraid." he whispered to her as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

She didn't move.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I watch you because I love you. CC. More than your father ever intended. Much, much more than I should. In ways I can't begin to understand." he admitted quietly. "But you already knew that." he added.

She rolled back to face him. "Yes." she nodded and sat up.

"Please." He reached for her face cupping her cheek and pushing her tears away with his thumb. "I don't know what the right thing is in this situation." he told her. "I know I don't want you to be alone. And I know, I hate the thought of you ever being with anyone else."

She leant her head to his until their foreheads touched. "I don't know what to do Castiel." she whispered.

"Neither do I. But I love you. I can no longer hide that fact from you, and I no longer wish to." He kissed her, fully aware he was entering into the unknown. He had no idea where to go from here, but he did know, he would not be running to the hallway or anywhere else to hide again.

xOxOxOx

The Winchesters stopped in a small Ohio town for the night. They were on their way to Chicago with CC in tow. It had been a week since Bobby called chasing them off to Louisiana after a man meeting Castiel's description had been found there. It was good news and bad. The bad news, by the time they got there he was gone. The nurses and Doctors said he just woke up and left. The good news, they were pretty sure it was the angel. But exactly where he was, or why he hadn't tried to contact any of them was anybodies guess.

xOxOxOx

"Are you sure?" CC questioned when Castiel pulled his mouth from hers just long enough to kiss a path along her jaw line.

"How could I not be." he answered her with a whisper threading his fingers through her hair. "The question is…are you?" he asked. Pulling her body closer to his, reveling in the sensation of her flesh against his.

"Yes." She nodded pressing her lips to his again.

xOxOxOx

Castiel ran through the apartment yelling her name. It was empty. "Cecile" he said going into the bedroom and flipping on the light. His eyes widened and he sighed.

He had already gone to the youth center where she worked and he was told she hadn't been in for over a week. He couldn't imagine why, but now he was beginning to understand. The bedroom was a mess. She had obviously packed in a hurry to go somewhere, and he had no doubt it was to look for him.

"CC." he sighed frustrated. Walking into the center of the large room to sit on her bed. There was clothing scattered across the green comforter and under a pile of jeans he saw a note pad sticking out. There were several lists of names and phone numbers written and then scribbled out and then at the bottom a phone number with flight information written next to it. According to the notes, she flew to Okalahoma a week ago. He flipped through the note pad looking for any thing else that might serve as a clue. There was one, a phone number he didn't quite recognize, except that it was her old Pennsylvania area code. If he had to guess he would deduce the number belonged to David Sharp. But why he couldn't be sure. Mr. Sharp was the attorney who worked for CC's father and now her. He handled most of her finances and Castiel knew the man had a talent for tracking things down. Both Items and people. Had no idea why she would have called him, even David Sharp couldn't track and angel.

He left the bedroom heading for the living room and her desk. He didn't find anything new there, it looked as it aways did. Discouraged he picked up the phone and called her cell.

xOxOxOx

Castiel thrust into her gently at first but, his trepidation was soon lost to the warmth and softness he found within her. His mouth now slid over hers, almost expertly, tasting her as his hands explored CC's curves. Tenderly stroking and teasing heated flesh. Wonderful. She writhed under him and he moaned with each shift of her hips. He was nervous at first, but much like the kiss, his body understood the nuances of the act, even if he only knew the mechanics. When CC arched her neck his hands were there to brush the loose strands of hair from her face and plant gentle kisses while whispering words of love. She tossed her head forward and moaned into his neck then bit, sinking her teeth deeply into his shoulder, provoking a growl of pleasure from him. He thrust harder and deeper, meeting the urgings of her rotating hips until she clamped around him digging her nails deep into his flesh a moment later their passions crashed headlong into each other she was sated and was spent, magnificently satisfied inside of her.

XOxOxOx

Her phone went straight to voice mail and Castiel furrowed his brow. Where ever CC was, her cell was turned off. Or maybe dead, he thought, with more than slight concern. He growled discouraged once again. He raised his head and looked out over her apartment. She was right, it was too large. But it was safe. The floor it was on near the top of the building was nearly secluded. He'd insisted if she were too live in the city, the apartment and the building be secure. This one was one of only two he'd approved of. She thought he was being a pain in the ass. She'd even told him so. But she did as he asked. She always did as he asked. Until now.

He would have to go look for her, bur first he should call Dean and let him know where he was. Okay maybe not exactly where he was, but that he had survived and he would meet up with him in a day or so. Hopefully he would find CC long before that.

XOxOxOx

It was getting dark and as much as they all wanted to get to Chicago to see if there was any sign of Castiel, every one was tired. CC headed for the shower as soon as they'd checked in. Sam went to find dinner and Dean sprawled on the nearest bed doing his best to zone out for a while. He had closed his eyes and managed to rid himself of the vibrating feeling that came with too much time spent on the road when his cell rang. Without opening his eyes he picked it up and answered. "Yeah"

"Dean?"

"Cass? What the fuck man? Where the hell are you?" Dean sat up and swung his feet to the floor.

"I'm alive and it's not important where I am at the moment." Castiel replied with the urgent tone he used when something important was happening.

"Oh believe me it is very important where you are at the moment." Dean told him.

"Whatever it is it will need to wait a day or two until I can get there." The angel told him.

"Um No… I don't think this can wait." Dean informed him as he looked around the corner at the bathroom door.

Castiel sighed at the other end of the line. "What's so important?"

"Tell me where you are?" Dean pressed.

"Why does it matter?" Castiel asked irritated.

"Might not, but it might." Dean said.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes at the hunters word games. "Chicago." he said.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Dean replied.

"Thought? Why? What do you mean?"

"Lemme guess you are looking for something there. Or better yet Cass. Is something missing?" Dean asked sounding a little aggravated.

"What are you getting at Dean?" Castiel growled sounding aggravated.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this one is just a quikie. lol no not the good kind. I am being held hostage by the most miserable cold bug ever. Really send HELP. I thought i would write a little to get you over the cliff at least, since i am not sleeping anyway.

Enjoy and i should pick this up in a day or so with some fresh smut. I hope

xox Feedback is love

ep

Chapter 5

Found

Castiel's jaw was tight as he listened to Dean on the other end of the phone. He couldn't possibly know. Could he? "What do you mean missing?" He growled running short on patience.

"Why are you in Chicago Cass?" Dean pressed, partially because he enjoyed making the angel squirm, and partially because the whole situation pissed him off. Dean didn't like being kept in the dark by people or heavenly beings he was supposed to trust.

"I had something to take care of." The angel explained.

"More important than the end of the world? Or maybe it is more like someone…huh?"

Castiel sucked in an irritated breath. Dean knew about CC. There was no doubt, How, he would worry about later. Right now his only interest was where. As in, where was she? Was she safe and exactly what was Dean doing with her?

"Where are you Dean?" Castiel demanded with a deathly growl that told the hunter game time was over. Dean heard the aggravation in his voice and realized the angel was sufficiently rattled and probably more than a little angry.

"Yeah I thought that might get your attention." Dean continued.

"Dean. Where is she?" The angel asked, his growl intensifying.

"Room 15, The Cherry Tree Inn, in Ashville Ohi-" Dean didn't get to finished before Castiel was storming towards him in the motel room.

"Hey, whoa! Cass." Dean said as Castiel marched towards him backing the elder Winchester against the wall pressing his face up against his with a snarl.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he hissed the words out clearly and concisely to assure the hunter would have no problem ascertaining the nature of the question, or the demeanor with which it was asked.

Castiel was through playing games.

"Dude…" Dean tried to make light of Castiel's vexation. "Bathroom. She's in the shower." Dean pointed to the other side of the room.

Castiel spun around intending to stalk straight through the bathroom wall and retrieve his lover, but found it unnecessary. CC was standing a few feet behind him fresh from her shower an in a cami and pajama bottimes she didn't looked pleased.. Her pale arms were crossed over her teal cami as she watched the angel corner Dean.

"CC" Her name escaped his lips as a breathless and relieved sigh and he closed the space between them in one large step. His hands reached for her face and before she could chastise him for his behavior, he had her back against the far wall. His hands pulling the towel from her hair as his mouth covered hers, with an insistence she didn't have the resolve to fight. Within moments they were entwined together. Dean looked on, first in horror then amazement and now in horror again, As Castiel was pinning her to the wall with his own body. Gripping her hip in one hand, while the other twisted through her damp hair, both of CC's fingers were threading through the angel's dark locks. Their mouths were locked to each other and neither of the two showed any sign of coming up for air in the near future.

Dean tried to decide what to do. Should he interrupted. Hell could he? He had a feeling that wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should Just leave them to it. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard Sam's voice behind him.

"Whoa!" The younger brother said grimacing at the display the angel and his lover were putting on.

"Yeah sick isn't it." Dean concurred. "When'd you get back."

"Just now and it's not as sick as you watching them." Sam laughed.

"I'm not watching them." Dean screwed up his face at his brother. "It all just sort of happened before I could get out of the way." he defended.

"So you decided to watch." Sam teased.

"No I was leaving…And you should too." He scolded.

"Yeah." Sam nodded I talked to Bobby we need to get on the same page." Sam said pushing his brother out of the door, taking a moment to hook the _Do not disturb sign_ over the handle before closing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M for SMUT!

Here's the rest of the little chap from yester day. Feeling a little better I atleast trust my self to edit again. I have lost about 2 days on the book tho grrrr. Enjoy and feed back =)

xox

EP

Chapter 6

Almost

Castiel snapped his hips making CC gasp, moaning his name. He kissed her neck through the smile that came from having her body shivering, beneath him once again. Her hips rocked against him faster, more insistent driving his thrusts ever deeper and ever closer to the sweet spot, he knew would make her whimper and writhe with pleasure. "I missed you." She whispered, pressing her mouth, against his, raking her nails over his shoulders and relaxing her hips, allowing his cock to drive deeper into her. He snapped again and she dug her nails into his shoulders breaking skin.

"Me too. More than you know." He closed his eyes, reveling in the sting of her nails sinking into his flesh. He kissed her passionately. "I love you CC." He groaned against her lips as she rotated her hips faster as he slowed his thrusts. He was teasing her, with lazy thrusts, but only a little. He'd missed her, he wanted to draw the pleasure out, wanted this time together to last as long as it could.

He almost hadn't made it back to her. In fact he wasn't entirely sure how he did. All he knew was he woke up as he was being loaded into an ambulance. It took him a few hours to get his bearings and once he did, he headed straight for her. He was almost lost. Gone. Leaving her alone. The thought caused, his protective instincts to rear up inside of him, he hissed and snapped into her hard and deep with a growl.

Her back arched when he did and he wrapped her arms around her body tightly, holding her close to his bare flesh. He pressed his forehead to hers, noses nuzzling to nose, a softer growl emitted from his chest and he teased her lips with kisses. "You know how much I love you?" he rasp. and then flipped her to straddle his lap.

"Mmm Yes." She answered her face now pressed to his as she rode him. "You love me enough to want me." she whispered. And groaned. "Even though you shouldn't"

"Need you." he hissed. "I need you." He corrected, thrusting upwards hitting her limit several times in a row hard, as he held her hips tightly. He felt her tighten and he ran his long fingers over her silken flesh. They were both slick with sweat and the loved the way their bodies slid together in perfect rhythm. She rocked her hips against his while their tongues played, between whimpers and moans of pleasure.

"Castiel gripped her hips firmly and pressed down as he bucked his hips upwards, CC groaned with pleasure "More." she told him. And he delivered. Pumping upwards into her, feeling her heat and passion increase.

"That's it." He murmured against her throat when her hips began to buck more wild and rough, sliding up and down his rock hard cock. "Good so good." he panted. Castiel groaned loudly when the felt CC tighten around him and with a few more thrusts the were both racked by spasms and cries of pleasure.

"I missed you." CC said curling next to the angel in the bed. Her back was pressed to his chest.

"Yes too much." he kissed her ear, encircling her in his arms. ""But now we have to talk about what you did."

"What did I do?" She laughed at him.

"CC you know the rules. What we have, and what I am, can never cross paths in the open for heaven to see."

She sighed, absently playing with his fingers that were intertwined with hers while he kissed the back of her shoulders softly. "Well then maybe you should be more careful?" she complained. "Or maybe… Maybe you should spank me." She rolled to face him with a wicked grin.

"Cecile." He closed his eyes and sighed. All of these years later and she could still make him blush if she wanted. She chortled and kissed his lips softly.

"I was afraid." Her tone was serious. And her admission of fear was genuine.

"Shush…I know." He tightened his arms around her drawing her close to his body. "I'm sorry CC." He kissed her forehead. "I wish this could be… we could have something more…" He couldn't find the words.

"Normal…" She finished.

"Yes. Our union has always been… unbalanced, but…"

"Wonderful." She finished again.

"Yes." He nodded and his mouth upturned into another rare smile. "I love you." he assured her, and kissed her softly.

"But would it be so terrible if I-" CC started but her question was cut off by a tap on the door before it opened a small crack.

"Cass?" It was Dean's voice, he spoke through the small opening without coming into the room. "Look I hate to rock the love boat, but we just talked to Bobby, and we got some catching up to do."

Castiel pulled the sheet and blanket around CC, making sure she was covered, and growled audibly at the elder Winchester.

XOxOxOx

20 minutes later. The Winchesters, Castiel and CC were all back inside of the hotel room discussing the latest information from Bobby. Sam and Dean sat around the table with beers in hand. CC, once again dressed in her cami and pj bottoms sat crossed legged on the bed, opening a bag of fast food. Castiel sat on the edge watching her closely.

"I don't see why I have to go hide at home." CC complained to the angel as she pulled a burger out of the bag and looked at it as if checking for toxicity.

Castiel shook his head. "CC you know very will what would happen if heaven found out about you."

"If what you've told me is true. It's only a matter of time until they do…Or it doesn't matter anymore anyway." She said shrugging then giving the limp fries the same once over. "I just want to be with you. Be useful."

Castiel looked at her and sighed. "Cecile this life isn't for you." He said picking up the burger and looking at it. "You deserve better…I promised your father better. That you wouldn't be haunted by his obsessions, that you wouldn't pay for his mistakes."

"Well Cass it might not be a choice this time." Dean told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Our date with Death? It's in Chicago." Sam explained.

"Why doesn't that feel like coincidence." Castiel growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short update enjoy :) feed back please

xox

EP

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Home

After a few hours sleep and a recon mission by Castiel to make sure there were no surprises waiting on them, the Winchesters and CC left for Chicago. They'd made good time, getting there before Ten in the morning. Aside from Dean's reluctance to leave the impala in the care of the parking attendant, there was no trouble of any kind, Not even a traffic jam. It was almost eerie considering the purpose of the trip.

Once inside the lobby of the apartment building Sam and Dean began to grasp just how different a life Castiel had been leading with CC. He carried her bag over one shoulder while holding her hand with the other hand. Walking behind the couple Dean watched their interaction. They spoke quietly to one another, sharing a smile or a nod occasionally. He was struck by how perfectly normal… average… Hell even boring, they appeared. No one, not even Dean himself would have ever suspected that the Man in the trench was an angel charged with protecting the woman at his side. A woman whose entire family had been wiped out by demons. They were quite simply a couple nothing more. Invisible and unassuming in the size of Chicago. Dean was beginning to appreciate Castiels brilliance. He had hidden her in her plain sight.

Castiel walked with CC in tow to the elevator at the farthest point of the lobby. Stopping, he reached into his pocket and produced a card key which he then slipped inside the slot provided, allowing them access to the more secure levels of the building. Dean shook his head. Castiel, the guy who was confused by voice mail and well…just about everything else technical, did this as if he had done it hundreds of times. Then Dean realized he probably had.

"Either Cas has been moonlighting as a bank robber or she is loaded." Sam whispered interrupting Deans thoughts.

"Yeah well,,,She said her father left her well taken care of." Dean reminded, looking around the lobby.

Sam chewed on his lower lip and looked around. "Very well." he agreed.

When they got off of the elevator they were in a short hallway. There were only two apartments on this entire floor. CC's , on the left and a vacant apartment on the right.

"I wouldn't think there wouldn't be many empty apartments in the city, especially a building like this." Sam commented.

"It's not vacant." CC told him as Castiel opened the apartment door with another key card. "It's being renovated for the new tenant."

Castiel led CC inside, again it was obvious the angel had done just this hundreds of times. The way he slung her bag out of the way and opened the door, sticking his head in first before turning his attention to CC and ushering her inside with an arm over her shoulder. In the entry hall he stopped and set the duffle on the floor while he slipped off his coat and then reached to help CC off with hers. He laid both of them over a settee in the hallway and kissed her forehead. "You're safe here." He said with a small smile.

"I'm not worried." she told him.

"Well I am." he sighed, looking at her, then turning to nod at the Winchesters. "The apartment is warded against angels and demons." he explained. "We should all be safe here until whatever is going to happen…happens."

"I need a real shower." CC said moving to Castiel and threading her arms around his neck. "No offence, but those Motel bath rooms just don't cut it." She sighed looking at Dean.

"Yeah don't I know it." The elder Winchester responded looking the place over.

"I think I am going to soak awhile." she said turning her attention back to Castiel. "Wanna come with?"

The angel nudged her nose with his own. "Regrettably I need to take care of a few things." He moved his lips to her forehead and planted a soft kiss. "Go on…But I will check on you as soon as I can."

"All work and no play." CC teased, before she excused her self, leaving the Winchesters and Castiel in the living room.

"Wow this place is amazing! Sam said looking out the window at the view of the city.

Castiel nodded his agreement then added "The view from the bedroom is CC's favorite. I must admit it is quite impressive at night."

Dean smirked. "You spend a lot of nights here do you? You know enjoying the view."

The angels jaw tightened at his friends remark, but he answered. "Yes… among other things."

Dean opened his mouth about to exorcize his sharp wit with a quick comeback but he was interrupted by the sound of CC screaming.


	8. Holiday note

Hey!

I Live! I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a long awaited update to one of my fics.

It's not. But soon, with a little luck it will be. I wanted to give you all a quick update.

First I have not abandoned any of my fics. I promise I have notes and updates in progress for all of them! Life has just gotten extremely busy lately. Some of you know my hubby was very ill last year. He his a diabetic and got a blood clot in his leg that resulted in all sorts of complications that nearly cost him his leg. (for the record H is 6 foot 9 , no that isn't a typo, and used to be a bodybuilder, this was not an easy time for him.) His leg was saved as a result of 3 different surgeries, but he hasn't had an easy time. As of now he is still not recovered and we are now being told he probably never will regain full use of the leg.

Anyway all of this has meant many trips to doctors and many meetings with lawyers, not to mention I have had to learn how to run a large part of his business while he is not available.

On top of all of that, As many of you know, I am in the process of several novels. Two of which are moments away from release, with three more in progress, not to mention I too own my own business that has nothing to do with writing, and this is my busy season. Add to that two kids that I home school and just trying to maintain some aspect of a normal life, I think you can see how overwhelmed I have been lately.

Anyway to get to my point. I am going to start to post small, short updates to all of my stories between now and Christmas. It might not be much, but it should be enough to move the stories forward a little at a time.

I have finally opened my Author page on FB look for Pixey Bitters-Author feel free to find me and friend me there and I am on Twitter now as Pixey Bitters. Feel free to find me there and say Hey!

I miss all of your wonderful reviews and comments and I miss the characters I have written here and cant wait to get back to them.

I hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday and cant wait to hear from you!

Xox

EP


	9. Chapter 9

It's not much but at least it is something lol. Working on more I promise

Enjoy and please give me feedback here I need all the inspiration I can get right now!

Xox

EP

**Chapter 8**

**The Trouble with Family**

"Hey, hey, hey…. Now calm down. There's no reason for that, I'm one of the good guys" The sandy haired man standing in CC's shower said doing his best to calm her and halt her screams.

"Get out…Just get out!" CC shouted, waving one hand toward the bathroom door while holding a towel tightly in front of her with the other.

"Well I wish I could." He explained looking apologetic. "Not that you aren't just fantastic to look at and under different circumstances I could make a day of it…"

"Get out!" She ordered backing farther into the corner and away from the shower.

"I just told you I can't… Loverboy out there has warded the entire place against angels the only way I could get in was through the pipes and I can't go anywhere until he releases me!" he snapped.

CC opened her mouth to scream once again but was interrupted by the hurried thudding of shoes running over the hardwood floors moments before the bathroom door slammed open.

"Garbriel" Castiel said with a snarl seeing the archangel standing in the shower with his eyes fixed on CC.

"Hey Bro…How's it hanging." Gabriel chipped with a wink, turning his attention to Castiel

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought this place was warded against his kind?" Dean grumbled.

"Pipes" Gabriel said in explanation, "They always forget the pipes."

Pipes?" Sam Questioned.

"Yeah… I almost didn't make it too. The fourth floor had one hell of a clog, remind me to send this place a bill."

Castiel released a low growl under his breath "Sam there is a robe hanging over the bedside chair…bring it for CC."

A moment later Sam returned with a pink robe and handed it to Castiel. Taking his eyes off of Gabriel just long enough to cover CC with the robe, the angel instructed her to wait in the bedroom.

"But he said Gabriel…as in THE Gabriel?" CC questioned Castiel with wide eyes.

"The one and only!" Gabriel said with some pride in his voice from the shower.

"Yes" Castiel answered her with a sigh. "But we can't trust him."

"But…how? And What?"

"Go sit…I'll find out before I free him."

CC nodded and did exactly as Castiel asked.

Narrowing his eyes on the archangel Castiel hissed "How did you find her?"

"Oh c'mon Cass you might be able to fool heaven but I been free balling it a long time. I know all the tricks and the signs…. I figured you were protecting something a little more important that these two chuckle heads with your over the top tight ass routine. I mean c'mon, NO one who is on earth this long doesn't indulge once in a while… but you never loosened up…I mean either you really did have stick up your ass… or you were hiding something…"

"That doesn't explain how you found her…found us."

"That was easy….I followed you."

Castiel sighed.

"Hey I left you alone…No harm, I was just curious…and impressed she, is Delish. Good job little bro." Gabriel said reaching to pat Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel shrugged away from the other angels hand. "What do you want?"

"Well at first I just wanted to let her know where you were…what happened to you. I thought she might be worried." He said sheepishly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"Well you know what pipes are like. Dark, slippery and they don't exactly have road signs."

"Are you getting to a point?" Dean snapped impatient.

"Yes." He answered his tone condescending. "I took a wrong turn and ended up in the apartment next door… Looks like you two are about you get a pretty interesting neighbor."

"What did you find?" Castiel demanded.

"For that…You're going to have to let me out." Gabriel countered.


End file.
